


when the lights turned down (they don't know what they heard)

by SnickeringFox



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, aka: i just want to pet chocobos and hoard shiny materias not this chibi-vilain and his baggages, and they still get involved with plot, attempted slow burn, freaking out because this au timeline, oc-insert, or: accidental fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox
Summary: ‘Am I tripping balls?’ They thought slowly. Have they get high from that questionable fruit that they eat in a true yolo fashion an hour ago, and get poisoned again? Was that what was going on?-------------------They died and get reborn into the world of their favorite game. But honestly they are more interested with the magical marbles than the Plot. Especially when this world blatantly more of an AU version of the game. And in the end the world got saved, right?So why the fuck this is happening right before the Plot?!





	when the lights turned down (they don't know what they heard)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. My english only passable so if there's verb/grammar errors please tell me  
(or someone want to beta-ed this? I'll accept gratefully.)

They blinked when the surrounding changes. The lush greenery blinked out and changes into drab, grey-colored walls. The road ahead vanished and replace by a mahogany desk with two five-inch-thick pile of sheets. The change of view was so abrupt that they almost missed the other, more notable and disquieting changes. The fact that they sat down in a rather comfortable black leather chair when a blink ago they still walking at a steady pace in the northern area of Ancient Forest. And two elegant, masculine hands in front of them.

They were big, the fingers thinner and longer than they remembered. Blinking at _their_ hands, they touched their face, their neck, their shoulders, and found locks of light-colored hair that they are _sure_ as hell didn’t have.

And it five times longer than theirs.

‘_Am I tripping balls?’_ They thought slowly. Have they get high from that questionable fruit that they ate in a true yolo fashion an hour ago, and get poisoned again? Was that what was going on?

Because, _hohoho_, this unique colored hair, plus with the abnormal lengths, and the fact this world _is_ Gaia, only indicating one person.

...Right. Haha, _no way_. Cease that thought.

Their lips half-way formed into an awkward grin while their eyes frantically surveying the room searching for mirror or conveniently reflective surfaces.

The window almost got dismissed because it was too translucent, but with all furniture are made of woods and the wall is matte grey colored they forced to settle with the only available option. Sweats broke on their back when they slowly, with dread, move in front of the window. Bit by bit, the glass reflecting the body’s form more clearly. They became acutely aware of the body’s half-nakedness when they see an alarmingly familiar black coat reflected on the glass before their eyes move to the face.

Unfamiliar but horrifyingly familiar pair of cat-like eyes stare back at them.

‘..._Shit._’

* * *

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuu—“ gripping fistful of The Silver Hair, they became more distressed when low baritone sounds out of their mouth.

_'I thought with this world only a goddamn alternative of the game universe, my chance to have a normal badass adventuring-traveler-life is gonna get significantly easier with an only fifty-fifty chance of Plot on-going!'_

What the fuck, Lifestream?! What the _fuck_, Minerva?!

* * *

Low whimpers escape their lips as they scream internally. Their body continues to hyperventilate when their mind continues to produce terrible scenarios of their situation. They blinked slowly when one thought roused up from the others and struck them with horrible revelation and made them blanches with dismay.

‘_Oh Gaia, I’m in one building with _Hojo_. And I _**can’t**_ exactly kill him willy-nilly even with this body._’

Internal screaming continues.

* * *

Five minutes of denial, ten minutes of freakout, and twenty more minutes just repeating breathing exercise, they finally got a grip of themselves and semblances of sanity back. Still crouching down under the desk, they start focusing on what to do now.

‘_Alright. Okay. The first order of business: barricade me in his office_.‘ Sucking a deep breath, they crawled out from under the table and crept closer to the door. Slowly, trying hard to schooling their faces into poker face, their hands fumbling searching the lock, before remembering that this building’s doors locked with specific cards.

A few minutes of cursing and flailing with panic, they finally managed to locate his keycard and succeed in locking the office.

Still jittery from the nerve-wracking action, they discreetly pumped their hand up-and-down in triumph. Right then. Second-order: Check for cameras or recording devices. They were uncertain whether the fact of Turks’ Surveillance is only a headcanon or canon. And if Sephiroth already clearing that surveillance or he still keeps them on just to out-trick the Turks...

‘_But better be safe than sorry_.’

Trying hard to maintain the stoic facade, and trying to casually check for a possible hiding place for the camera even when they got into their hands and knees looking under furniture. Even using the chair to looking up inside ventilation because they still remembered snippets of the game, and they definitely still remembered how Cloud fit inside ventilation and crawled into another map when infiltrating the building using ventilation system as the pathway.

After scoring every inch of the office and triple-checking them to be sure, their breath eases when they didn’t find anything remotely like a recording device.

Flopping down onto the chair, they just. Breaths. Trying to empty all their worries and bottling up the panics to be dealt with later. Preferably never.

Yeah, ‘never’ sounds good.

Belatedly, a stray thought passed them about how his reaction in their body will be. Would he react in a panicked haze like them? Or would he compartmentalized his shock and fall into his conditioning and already en-route to Midgar? He’s the General, after all. And a budding main villain to boot.

A budding main villain in their body.

Shuddering, they resolutely ignoring that cans of Malboro for as long as possible, and trying to think up the next step.

Their gaze settled on the pile of sheets on the table.

...Might as well check the timeline now.

They ignored the report on the desk after trying to read the top sheet and can’t understand a damn thing written on it, too many militaristic jargon. Now they are knee-deep in trying to decipher his newly-discovered timetables that locked inside the right drawer. _Was_ locked, before this body automatically unlocked them with smooth movements of cultivated habits.

Bless for Body Memory.

_'Okay, so headcanon about that secretary position for The Trinity is at least canon now_.’ A corner of their mouth twitched, ‘_And Sephiroth is a planner. At least for his job as General of SOLDIER_.’

The first few schedules are irrelevant to their situation, so they ended up skimming most of them. Their heart made a good attempt to jump out of their throat when their eyes found an entry schedule with Science and Research Division. For a few seconds, they only stare at it blankly. And then they explode in a flurry, frantically reading every entry with Science Division mentioned. They noted distantly that they are trembling after they read the newest timetable and found the next scheduled meeting is in exactly one month later. There’s only one thought circulating in their heads at the moment.

‘_Oh Shiva, they are in every month_.’

And he was ‘freshly’ injected.

Closing their eyes in defeat, they gave in to the urges and slowly slid off the chair to flopped down, and start to repeatedly bang their head to the floor.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they didn't know whether the Cells affects only the body and the mental things are technically the brain thing, or if Jenova targetting minds and the mutations was because of the injected Cells.  
So what will happen if the mind in a different place than the body?  
Yeah. They on the verge of screwed up rlly
> 
> Why 'they'? Because I can't decide whether making this BL or josei so gender? what gender?
> 
> Posted on the go, so very sorry about the quality.
> 
> Edit:  
Tried using Grammarly and boi, what a fantastic tool


End file.
